Forgotten Life of a Dark Angel
by darkangel-itachi'sgurl118
Summary: no good at summaries. Hinata has lost her memory and now is part of the akatsuki organization. Neji then sees her at a party 2 years later. Will Hinata remember her lost life or will she stay the artist of her dreams?DeidaraxHinata.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: I'm no good at writing, this is my first story on here,Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: oh I wish I owned naruto( poof) I don't. :(  
**

Forgotten Life of a Dark Angel

Chapter 1 : A new life

The night was cold and the moon hung in the starless sky like a drop of blood. Every where was the metallic smell of blood and the stench of death. The powerful city no lay broken and not even the elements gave a care as the temperature dropped. It would have been a relief from the passing day that had been a horrible hot day, but nothing seemed to move right now or at least not in the light. Something did in fact lurk in the shadows around the gore filled area looking for someone that they desired.

She was laying there still pale skin covered in her crimson life liquid. Night blue hair matted with the sticky substance and some of it floated around in the warmish pools that laid around her. Long lashes lay on her pale cheeks her eyes closed tight waiting for death to take her. May be he would , but not now not today ,she would have to face a nightmare first.

Crunch, crunch, crunch was the bearably audible sound of stealthy sandals and the person the carried. They both slowly made their way to the dieing teen. The unmerciful cold night air hit her ruffling her long hair and causing her heat deprived body to shiver. The sandals stopped moving then made their way all the way to her. _Come take me death._

"I believe she dead." hollered a far away voice to the person who hovered over her blocking the white moon rays that had bathed her in a odd heavenly way. The person bent down and a big, warm hand touched her small child like shoulder.

She looked like a small rag doll now even could be described as some kind of child. But he had seen her fighting the cruel ninja that attacked her village strongly even if she looked like a fragile china doll that belonged some where safe. The shadow looked over her checking for any signs of life that she looked drained of. A Quick blue eye caught the bearably visible rise and fall of her chest.

"Did you hear me? Leave her." the guff voice commanded the shadow, irritation in it.

"She a live, yeah" a stern low voice came from the shadow.

"She'll de dead soon anyways." pointed out yet another voice.

" I don't give a damn, yeah" stated the man as he laid something soft and warm over the girl. " she looks strong enough to survive, yeah." at that the strange man picked the broken girl up, cream colored sweater was tattered and torn, covered with her and others blood, sweat and fear. Carrying her carefully bridal style he walked though the destroyed village, his black cloak with red clouds wrapped around the girl and dangled down once in a while rising up with the air. Long blonde hair swished and swirled in the cold air playing with it like a cat would a mouse.

They had come late to the party so to speak. They had seen the village was being attacked by hundreds of ninja, many dead but some still battled. Her side seemed to have dropped by number but were to stubborn to quit and were trying to push the invading forces out of their home. His gang then decided to watch the battle, more like a massacre unfold before them.

Out of the corner of his eye he had saw her fighting. The princess had a stern determined look that amazed him for she looked like she should be else were besides in the belly of war. He watched from his perch on top of a building as five nin surrounded her and being tiered as she was form the long day of fighting, she finally fell, body spent. She had then tried to get up again , but a ninja behind her cut her down with a long sword and left her there to die.

Now he carried her close to his body sharing his warmth and protecting her form the cruel elements. Hoping in his mind as he carried his angel that she would survive. He would help her to survive too He would help the pale eyed girl live.

Their home, their life, their world was gone it now laid destroyed around him. Gray cloudily skies threatened to rain on the lone person that walked below. They had won, but they had also lost. Some of their best and strongest shonobi were gone and had left the village prone to attack and it had happened. The dead now lay in the streets some friend some foes, fires still burned, smoke rising in the air, wails of women and children who had lost a love one in battle, but the lone figure looked for one person and one person only.

Long brown hair flowed in the breeze, ivory skin was flawed with bruises and cuts forehead glistening with sweat of pure nervousness., pale eyes looked frantically for the girl he was missing. He just had to find the heiress alive, not only the survival of the clan depend on her ,but he couldn't live with out her.

"Neji-kun" yelled a girls voice from behind him. He jumped around hoping to see his cousin only to find two ninja running towards him. One of them being a Chinese girl with big brown eyes, brown hair pulled up into two buns on her head. Her pink t shirt was stained and hunters green cargo pants were tattered and torn. Dirt, blood, sweat and cuts covered the weapon mistress from head to toe.

_ Tenten, it wasn't her_ he thought to himself disappointment crossed the normally stoic mans face.

Neji-kun" she panted as she caught up to the Hyuuga prodigy" ANBU, what's left, found … found.." the girl couldn't look straight at the man before her. She knew what she was about to say would crush him. " soon after the battle…. they found" Tenten stared to cry tears flowed down her cheeks. The second ninja beside her clad in green patted her shoulder. He too was also crying. " They found her dead, Neji, she gone." the brown haired girl cried.

Neji looked at her with a shocked expression. " No" he said trying to turn away. "No it's not true." he shook his head in denial.

Tenten grabbed his arm firmly with a tan hand and looked at him with big brown eyes tears glistened in them. "She gone." she whispered. " Come… we know how you feel." she pulled his arm gently.

"No" he said firmly denial now covered his words thickly. He pushed her a roughly towards the ground but was saved by the bushy browed man beside her.

"Lee" tenten righted herself. "we have to get him" the teen nodded.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" Neji yelled the girls name out. Lee caught him and tried to hold him down but Neji wasn't going to give up that easy. He kicked his teammate and poked some of his charka points then stated running again.

Lee sighed heavily knowing how his partner felt. He couldn't go on like this though. The nest thing Neji felt was him being tackled to the ground pinning the Hyuuga to the ground. The brown haired nin tried to escape yet again digging uselessly and the blood stained ground.

"No, no, no." he said over and over again as his world collapsed even more and he began to cry. As if on Q the clouds too broke down and began to cry on the village below. The once great Konoha lay mostly in ashes and the rain washed it's bloody streets. The battle could be cleaned away and the town rebuilt but no one could fix the pain that he felt right now. No one could ever clear that away not even the rain.

**Umm.. Sorry if that sucked. Well R&R. be nice. All flames will be used in Sasukes fire ball Jutsu. **

**Susake: "Hn."**


	2. The New Member Mizuki

* * *

**Disclaimer: I always wondered what it would be like to own this cuz I already know what it's like to not.**

* * *

The forgotten Life of an Dark Angel

Chapter one part 2 : The New Member Mizuki

_All around rained blood in darkness of a village that she didn't remember. All she knew right now was that she had been in this lonely village for weeks. First started out full of people then slowly darkness took over and it started to rain. As the days went by people started to go missing and the rain wouldn't quit. Then it rained blood and more people went missing soon after that she was alone._

_She walked the deserted streets now looking for a sign of life, a sign of light anything that would tell her she was still alive and not it a place that could be called hell. The girl turned a corner and found a new street that led out of the village. She could see light a bright light. She started towards it a smile on her pale red lips._

_" Wait don't leave me." spoke a voice behind her. She turned her head to see who it was. There stood a eerily familiar man his hand held out to her as if for her to take it. Rain pounded around them and slid down the two white eyed ninja. She hesitated then took a step back towards him. Then stopped and looked at the bright light that came out of the gates that led somewhere besides this gloomy place. "Please don't go." He pleaded holding out his hand still this desperate longing look in his eyes._

"_ I don't know you ." she nodded her head back and fourth waking her dark blue hair that laid plastered to her back. The man dropped his hand and a sadness over came his frame. She stood there for a moment a unknown force telling her to go to him but she didn't she turned and ran towards the light. freedom.  
_

* * *

A group of men stood around a bed in black cloaks. They had came in to see if this small girl would wake up today and if not a execution was in the process. One silently wished she would. For two weeks she had been in a coma. The leader then made it clear if she didn't wake up soon she would have to be disposed of. 

The clock stroke 12 midnight her last day to wake was up. He felt a cold sweat form on his forehead and his heart start to race. He looked though the white fabric of his conical straw hat that sat atop of his blonde head for a sign of moment as the clock droned on in the back ground.

" Well it's time to proceed. Kisame you know what to do." spoke a dark voice from under another straw hat. The blondes heart clenched. A taller man nodded his understanding and took a step closer to the bed and pulled out a sharp kunai.

Thats when a moan escaped her pale lips and her eyes fluttered and opened. Laziness was in them, until her brain processed what was going on. Her sliver eyes widen and the next thing that happened was blankets were being strewn everywhere, a gurnt of pain and the odd eyed girl standing with the kunai in a battle stance with thick lines spreading out from her eyes. Kisame was bleeding for a wound on his cheek.

" Little b.." Kisame started but was cut off as the a commanding voice came out form under a hat.

"Ahh... A fighter I see.She will make a nice addition. Continue as I planned."

"She'll pay for that first." Kisame lunched towards the girl who was looking for a quick way out. Her eyes fell on the man that stood in front of the door unknowing that he was the leader. She jumped out of the way of the shark man and headed towards the leader preparing to use the gentle fist and escape quickly. As she just about reach him when a shot of pain came from her side. She had been kicked by one of the men standing closest to him. She flew into the wall hitting it and falling to the floor. Kisame who had gotten up now pulled out his sword and swung it towards the girl.

Hat falling off his head Deidara zipped over to the small form who had picked up her head to see the wrapped sword coming towards. Her eyes widened with fear just as his body came between her a certain death.

"Stop." was the leaders voice. The sword stopped mare centimeters from cutting into the blondes body and everyone looked at him waiting for him to say something. " I want to know who she is. I want to know everything. Have it reported to me and I'll make a judgment." The group nodded and bowed to him.

"Yes leader-sama." They muttered to him. He then dismissed himself followed by several others leaving five men standing in the room.

"You ok ,yeah?" the blonde looked at the blue haired girl. She stared back then hit him in some of his charka points and pushed him out of her way. She then blotted towards the door the only thing on her mind was to survive and get free.

She didn't get far before a black blur came in front of her and pinned her to the wall. His pale hand held her by her neck . She resisted only to find it useless against the much stronger man and also her little spurt of energy had dwindled to just about nothing. He took of his hat to reveal long raven colored hair , red swirling eyes, and emotionless face.

"Who are you?" he commanded more then asked. She squirmed trying to breath against his chocking hold.

"Itachi set her down." said a low voice. A red head appeared from under a hat and slowly walked towards the scene stopping to look down at the blonde who grimaced in pain and got up. "Deidara."

"I'm fine Sasori no dana." he growled at the raven haired man that didn't seem to acknowledge the red heads command. "Did you hear him Uchiha? Put her down ,yeah."

The Uchiha looked at the girl then let her go. She fell to the ground and on her hands and knees tried to regain her breathing. Kisame chuckled a bit wiping the blood off his face from the cut that he gotten from the girl. Sasori ignored all this and stood over the small figure.

"What is your name?' he asked. She had started think really hard only for her mind to come up blank. Yes she had forgotten her name and more.

"I don't know." she confessed nails biting in the wood floor that she stared at feeling her face heat up at the stupid reply. She looked up at the puppet master hoping he could see that she told the truth. Black eyes stared at her letting her see nothing but thier black abyass.

He then cocked his head to the side just ever so much thinking then asked. "Do you remember anything about yourself ?"

She thought for a bit. " Yes, I know that I"m a ninja and the attacks that I use." she prayed in the back of her mind that he'd believed her for she couldn't remember anything else and he could easily kill her right now.

"She a very good liar too." commented someone that she didn't know.

" It's true,"she quickly defended herself. " I don't know anything. I just wanted to get out."

"Once you in there's no going back." the voice said walking up to her revealing another man with sliver hair. His cloak was unbuttoned to show off his chest on like the others and a beaded necklace that also shown on his pale skin. She looked down at that face turning red yet again.

" That means she has no name, yeah." Deidara put in clearly off what the other man was saying.

"That means she could join like the leader said." the sliver haired man ran his fingers though his hair.

"That's if she survives me." Kisame gave a growl. The girl flinched at the shark mans statement.

"She needs a name." Itachi rolled his eyes wanting this to be done as soon as possible. It was quiet for a moment.

"Her name will be Mizuki, yeah." Deidara firmly said. He got glances from every one. Then nods from the others of the gang. That would be her name from now on." Get up, yeah." he said in a cooler voice

She growled at this._Why deos it fell like I've been told this a thousand times but by someone different? _She questioned herself but only drew a blank. She sighed and with shaking legs slowly got up. Mizuki stood tall even if she was at lest a head or two shorter then the others. Pride was in her aura and so was many other things that could not be picked out. Her odd white eyes scanned the nins before her with unsaid curiosity, long dark blue hair was matted with tangles but lay around her shoulders and framed her ivory colored face.

She wore a big black t-shirt and her torn knee length pants that she didn't know how they had gotten in that shape. Her small feet were bare she noticed on like the others who wore black sandals. Mizuki also noticed that they all had painted their toe nails purple. She wondered if she would have to do the same.

"Your part of us now, Mizuki." Sasori stated then took his leave.

"Yes you are but you need to be stronger and the leader gets the say in this." The Uchiha murderer coldly said as he following the puppeteer out of the room, Kisame not far behind and last being the sliver haired man who she still didn't know his name.

She leaned against the wall cacthing her breath._So Mizuki is my name now. This is my home and this is my group... the only people I can remember besides... that white eyed boy. I wonder who he was and if he was for real..._

* * *

_I can't believe this is for real. I can't believe she is gone. I can't believe that I let her die the one that was assigned to protect her and even die before her. I can't believe she died the day she was accepted as heiress with no doubts by anyone then, would take the role as head in a few months. I can't believe she's dead life over so young , only 17 making it to jonin with little trouble. She had finally raised to her fathers standards and now she was gone. _He clenched his hands in to fists._ She should have listened to me. I told her to stay up at the house and she had refused saying ' Neji I will be fine. I'm a shinobi and I fight for the village, I fight for the our home , I fight for the clan.' But, now not only is she dead her body is missing because I let her get out of my sight. I killed her._

Neji sat in front of a memorial stone that they had placed next to the other one dedicated to the warriors who fought the Nine Tailed Fox. Her Name seemed to stand out the most. _Hyuuga Hinata._ His sunshine was gone and he felt like it was all his fault.

He wasn't the only one felling the pain of her departure. All of the remaining Rookie Nine missed her in their own way. Shino and Kiba seemed to be taking just as hard as Neji but, the Hyuuga prodigy didn't see it as he floated around in a haze. His teammates were getting really worried about him. All he could think of was that it was his fault and that he deserved a punishment other then honors of bravery and praise.

He looked up at the sky the sun was rising and along with it life. He watched the clouds painted in lavenders, reds, oranges, pinks and yellows float by. Finger tips climbing over the tree tops and the sun to finally peek it beaming head over the top. Birds flied around sing the coming of day and shouts of far off merchants could be heard hollering out goods for sell. It was like every other sunrise but it felt different to him.

"You know life goes on without one." said a low voice making the lonely Hyuuga turn his head. In the shade of a tree stood a boy in a gray jacket and sunglasses. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he wasn't looking at the other nin. But continued, "We all have lost someone dear and close to us. She would want us to continue on." he then looked at the long haired man his black glasses reflecting the world around him. He then turned and walked off as quietly as he had come.

Neji sat there for a bit mulling over the others words. He would eventually have to get over it. The world would go on it had been two weeks it would have to. He looked at the green grass below him then at her name on the stone before him. He would have to leave the hurt behind and everything else it was the past wasn't? But he felt he couldn't leave this one behind thing behind he would not leave her.

" I will never ever forget you Hinata and until they bring me proof of your death you are as much as alive to me as if you were standing right here next to me." he stood up and he was sure he heard her laugh and say _Neji I'm fine._

* * *

_Ok I'm fine. I'm alive and in one piece. I'm fine. But this training is so hard why doesn't my body want to work this hard? _She tried not to move even though her back protested a muscle twitched causing her to move ever so slightly to relive it. I_'ve been down for two weeks... Yeah,that's it and this small scar on my back isn't helping me out._ Thack, thack two kunai landed close to her hiding spot. _damn it he found me._ she moved jumping from her hiding place looking around the forest with pale eyes. _His to fast, I have to keep moving. I got to catch him by surprise. First to draw blood._

She quickly hopped to a branch in a tree nearest to her. Looking from her new height she activated her kekki genkai she looked though objects and tried to find the missing nin that she now called sensei.

"Slow." was his cold voice causing her to twist around She could see him standing over her. He watched for her to make a move then, her blue hair tied in a long pony whipped out at him. He expertly dodged it while moving to the other side to avoid a kunai, the real threat, that came towards him. His red eyes swirled to catch all the movement that she made. He then saw the corners of her mouth twitch as she moved in closer.

Mizuki then hit him with a her Gentle fist into some of his charka points one in his leg and another in his shoulder. While he over came that she hit him near the eyes disabling the Sharingan. There was a small grunt of pain and the Sharingan master stepped back his ultimate weapon gone. He looked at the pale girl in front of him with surprise. No one ever had a advantage over him and now she did. He pulled out his katana and went to draw blood now before he could lose.

She smiled jumping down to the ground at the sight of the katana. She did a few flips backwards and made a few hand signs. He followed her only to get hit by a charka string from her hand. She smirked at her victory. Poof ! A log came towards her. She gasped and moved to the side. _damn it._

She then looked for the Uchiha quickly before he got her. As she turned she felt her feet leave the ground and a sharp pain in her stomach. Then she felt a hand in her hair and saw the ground quickly come towards her. She shut her eyes tight and with some quick thinking swung around her legs. Her flexible body moved easily and she ended up hitting his legs. With that she grabbed his wrist and pushed his charka points. A hiss came from his lips and he let go. She stumbled back to standing awkwardly.

Her mind went back to four hours earlier. Mizuki had only managed just for a second to get out of the room when she was rushed outside of the cave and given a small breakfast. She then was told by a man that stood in the shadows she would be taught by five of the Akatsuki to get her up to standards. She was one of them now and she had to be as strong as one too. He had made it clear that if she failed she would die. If she showed weakness she would die. She had to train and train hard. Treat it like she was fighting for her life or she would fail. She then was dismissed by him with the words 'I'll be watching' to taught her.

Itachi took over started her training with how she was weak and that she must get stronger. He then for four hours yelled at her to do more push ups, more sit ups and how if she was stronger she could hit a target better. Now he said for her to spar with him as his lesson to her. First to draw blood sparing. Her mind phased back to the present.

Mizuki saw him move and with white eyes tried to keep up with his fast moving pace. Only to lose him and stand there like a sitting duck. Mizuki felt a sense of panic as he suddenly appeared before her just as fast as he had disappeared. Red crimson eyes swirled in front of her and she felt her body be slammed up against a near by tree. She coughed and red liquid came from her pink lips. She felt the merciless rough bark cut in to her back.

"You need to work on your speed." He whispered to her, "You could kill me but, you lack hate. You must have hate to fight. I could kill you right now. No one in a real battle will spare you. You lack blood thirst. You must thirst for blood to battle proberly." Itachi then let her go letting her fall to the ground. Then he left her there.

_I must survive, I must gain hate, I must gain strength, I must gain blood thirst but how? I'm expected to gain all this things for a cloak and a chance to live? I wish I could remember my life before this but for some reason I think this is better then that.  
_

Sitting in a tree not far from were she sat watched a certain blonde who didn't know how are why he was attracted to this girl. It mixed and messed with his normal emotions and confused the poor man having never truly feeling this way about anyone. He just couldn't help the fact it was just naturally. He watched her some more then remembered that he would help this girl survive and to do that he had to actually help her. He then jumped down from his hiding spot.

"You need some help, yeah?" he asked as he walked up to her. She looked up at him with her white eyes.

'Yes, Deidara-san" she quickly got to her feet and bowed respectfully to him as Itachi had told her to do until she was an equal to them. The blonde nodded.

" I'll help train you extra in the morning. Until then let me show you your new home and quarters."

They walked though the forest to dark dreary cave entrance. She gave the cave mouth a confused look. _She was going to live in a cave? Was he nuts?_ She walked into the moist cave entrance almost expecting to trip over a bear on some kind of wild animal. The blonde beside her smiled as they went deeper into the darkness of the cave then the came to a wall. He then pulled opened the false door. Bright light blinded her for a moment then she gasped.

"Welcome home, yeah." Deidara smiled.

* * *

**Hinata is 17 when this all happens the others are in their 20's. Deidara, is to be exact, is 22. Neji is 19 and so on... Mizuki means beautiful moon. if you don't like it then i'll change it so that she'll remember her name. Just ask. **

**I'm sorry that is sometimes seems very depressing but I'm kind of in that mood right now. I'll get over it though now that summer is finally here. I'm sorry for the wait and any mistakes. Umm.. Well hope you enjoyed this piece so far. R&R. try to be nice. Oh and thanx for the reviews peeps! I'll try to update a.s.a.p. Dark angel**


	3. life's little achivements

um sorry bout the wait peeps life, work and some computer probs kept it waiting. sorry

disclaimer: do i have to put these on every one? well if i do this is all i have to say.i don't own it so give me a break. i wouldn't steal yet it is tempting...

* * *

"Welcome home, yeah." Deidara smiled.

Mizuki gasped with shock first at how big her new home was and all the things they had in it. Her second reaction was that of horror at how the beautiful place was kept.

The living room had blood red carpet. Against the wall was a giant 84-inch TV. In addition to that was a stylish entertainment center. Towers that blasted out the sound stood beside it along with black shelves with dark tainted glass that hid their collection of DVDs , videos and games. In front of all this was a large crescent shaped black leather couch with sliver and black coffee tables on each end and one sliver and glass topped table that held the game stations. The room then faded into a dinning room with a dark mahogany table that you sat on the ground. On the sides of the room was doorways leading to somewhere different. Sparkling chandeliers hung in the room letting off bright light that lit the rooms that would otherwise be very dark and dreary.

In this, she found the shock. The place was a mess!

Plates, bowls, silverware and garbage littered the tables and floor. Glasses stood with day's old pop, sake and other stuff or tilted over were it spilt to the ground and left spots on the tile floor (in the dining room the same could be said for the carpet). The food on the plates looked like it was going to get up and walk away any moment. Bowels were stacked so tall that they tilted like the leaning towers of Pisa. Footprint of dried up mud told stories of the Akatsuki walking though the hideout. Dust laid thickly on top of the tables and scrolls of missions and different things laid around in it.

Mizuki's first instinct was to clean right away. She looked around trying to figure out the first thing to do. She looked at Deidara with white eyes full of mystery. His wide smile fell and he stepped back a bit.

"Where's the Kitchen?' She asked.

"Um... Down that hall can't miss it, yeah." He scratched the back of his head and pointed to a doorway on the right side of the room. "Um... the hall to your room is over there," he nodded his head that way and took a step back in that direction. "Six doors down on your right, yeah." then he took off disappearing into the darkness of the hall.

Mizuki stood there for a bit and blinked. His very strange she thought unknowing that he was trying to get out of work. She sighed and headed towards the door of the kitchen picking up some of the mess as she went. How could they live in such a dirty place? She sighed heavily again. Her heart ached to go somewhere that she dearly missed but she didn't know where and why. She got to the kitchen door and looked in.

To her surprise, the kitchen was the cleanest place she had seen so far. The floor was white tile that contrasted with the black marble counter tops and cabinets. Stainless steel appliances looked mildly dusty but nothing else. She walked across the spacious kitchen to the sink, dumped the dishes in to the sink, and started the water turning it to hot. She then began to fill the sink with water.

With searching light lavender eyes, she looked for some soap only to find a box of laundry flakes that could have only been a mistake by one of the crew. She frowned at that but poured some of it in her water anyways. In a matter of seconds, bubbles formed some of them floating off in to the air.

"Now let's get to work." Mizuki said to herself as she went around gathering up dishes in the other room to be cleaned. Some time later after tons of cleaning. Mizuki stood in some very clean rooms. A yawn escaped her lips and lead seemed to fall underneath her eyes. All that work had finally taken its total on the unknown heiress. She shuffled across the now clean living room to the hall that Deidara had pointed to earlier.

The hall was dim lit and sliding doors stood on each side leading to the others rooms and maybe somewhere else. She counted silently to herself as she went down the long stone hall. _Five.. six_. She looked at the door unsureness ( a/n i don't think that's a word) written all over her face. She took a deep breath as she reached out and grabbed the smooth wooden frame to the door. She then gently slid the door open expecting anything. But the only thing that come out of the door was darkness. She sighed with relief.

The pale girl then slipped into her new room. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she found a room carved from the stone. There was a twin bed up against the side of one wall with a chest at the end of it. A dresser sat along another wall along with a door that led to her closet. She stifled another yawn and head to the bed were she took off her sandals and curled up in to the bed letting sleep over take her.

* * *

_"You have forgotten us..."_

_"No I haven't!" she stood in blackness voices of her memories spoke around her. The stood in the shadows were they moved and crept harassing the new member._

_"You have forgotten who you are..."_

_"I just need to find you." She said back to them agurementive  
_

_a thousand different voices man and women taughted her "you have forgotten your home, your family, your life, your soul... In turn you have forgotten you.."_

_"I would never."_

_Then only one voice spoke. It was I tiny voice small, sweet saddened. A shadow separated it's self from the darkness that enclosed Mizuki. It stepped up closer to the confused girl. The shadow then took form of a smaller girl who looked similar to her but she could tell it was not. She looked up with the same pale eyes causing something to twist in Mizuki's heart._

_"Why have you forgotten us? Why have you forgotten me?" Suddenly the place got cold, very cold. "Now you die.."Mizuki looked at the girl with shock utter horror ran though her. She girls eyes were gone and blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth._

She woke up with a start . She looked around her room as she wiped away cold sweat from her forehead. It felt like it was still dark but now in her room was a eerie green light. Her white eyes fell onto an alarm clock it read 6:13 am. _some must have placed it in here for me. They must have woke me up._ She then grumbled to herself about how no sleep would come to her and slid out of bed. With soft feet she headed to her door and peeked out. Nothing moved out in the hall and could be said quiet if not for five different men snoring in their rooms.

She looked down the hall were she hadn't been yet and quickly noticed a door that had been half shut by someone but had slid back open. Curiosity grabbed Mizuki and she headed for the door on light feet. When she reach it she peeked in almost expecting it to be someone's room but all she could see was darkness. She walked in a bit with an out stretch hand suspecting it might be a closet. She walked in arm out streached. Small fingers then felt a string that went up to the light. Pulling down on it the light came on.

With curios eyes she looked around the closet. She found weapons hung on the wall in a neat orderly fashion that seemed out of the ordinary for them but that didn't catch her attention very much. What did was a black sack that was tossed in a far corner of the room. Curiosity killed the cat and Mizuki walked over to it tiptoeing slowly as if she would set off an alarm if she came to close. She bet down to pick it up with a fast beating heart. Her small hand caught hold of the strap on the pack She then went to open the pack.

'I see you're a wake." said a voice behind her. Mizuki jumped at it dropping the bag to the floor.

She looked at the man that stood in the door way. His sliver hair glistened in the light and he now only wore a pair of long black pants. His eyes were black and held a lust for pain and killing that sent shivers up the young woman's spine. His shoulder lend against the side of the door way and a lazy expression was on his face.

"Gomen Hiden- sensei." She gave a little bow as her cheeks turned scarlet.

" Fine, Fine. Deidara said you might need some training weights to help increase your speed so here they are." He held up a pack similar to the one that Mizuki had just dropped. She shuffled over to him still blushing and nervous. Taking the pack she bowed to him again and found the pack suddenly more interesting then the man in front of her. It felt very heavy to her. _Lead?... It has to be._

He gave a smile at the shy acting girl in front of him then walked away smoothing his hair as he went.

* * *

"Hit it." was his command to the heiress. She tried to but the weights had done a total on her their weight was making it to hard for her right now she needed a rest just a quick one." Pathetic" He hissed.

Mizuki's shoulders slumped a bit and she tried to pick up a weighted leg to hit the post in front of her. The afternoon sun beat down on the small girl and she had been train since ten that morning ti was now around 2 pm. He could at least give her a break she hadn't even fallen to sleep that night after her training in the middle of the night.

"Why don't I take her off your hands?" a cool voice asked. They both looked at it's owner and Mizuki felt even more let out. It was Kisame. His wrapped sword was on his back , blue shark face was in a grin that told her that it was even more work then she would have liked right now.

She looked at Itachi who looked at her with emotionless red eyes. " Go." he nodded his head towards his friend then . The look he gave her made her feel like she was going to cry. She had tried her best she really did but it just seemed no good to him. With a heavy heart she walked over to Kisame., bowed and then followed him towards were he was going to train her.

" what are we working with Kisame sensei?" she asked trying to push a way the feeling of shame that had laid it's self in her.

With a toothy smile he told her in one word. " weapons." after a little bit of expaining it gave her some tiem to rest and regain some of her lost strength, he had her doing drills with targets and different throwing objects ranging from kunais and shuriken to dagger and sebon needles ( which she was very good with.) then sending her though speed drills and last came the copy me rounds.

"Ok now follow what I do." he smiled then quickly pulled out kunai throwing them one by one at targets in rapid session. Mizuki then did the same but was slower. He jumped and threw more kunai then dropped to the ground and threw shuriken. She followed the same way almost spraining her ankle because of her not being to use to the extra weight. He stood back up doing flips throwing sebon needles and shuriken as he went hitting different targets. She followed keeping up as he quickly moved on.

Soon it was like some kind of show with all kinds of weapons slicing the air hitting the targets with a thwack ,thwack , thwack. It was also amazing was Mizuki who had to dodge the others weapons as he threw them out. Jumping, ducking, bending , flipping with her flexible body and spinning on light feet lifting off the ground as if the weights now had no control over her body and she was no longer part of this world and did not have to follow the same law's of physics as everybody else.

Unknown to her the other Akatsuki were watching with studying glazes. Each taking in note the way she moved like it was some kind of dancer transforming it into a some kind of show that she had unkowing planned out rather then a very thought out series of drills.

Kisame stopped and in a few seconds later Mizuki stood next to him breathing hard sweat glistening of her ivory skin. She pushed some of her hair that had escaped the pony out of her face and hooked it behind her ear. With black eyes kisame then looked at her then growled.

"Fight me."

" N-n ne?" she stammered eyes widening with some shock.

"Fight me. Choose one of those swords over there." he pointed towards a tree were sheathed swords lend against it. Mizuki gave him a quizzical look but went over to them. She looked at them careful and choose one that had a handle with sapphire stones inlayed around a dragon. She picked it up unsure what she was going to do with it exactly. She walked to the center of their training ground pulling out the sword with hesitation. Kismae then pulled out his wrapped sword from off his black and planted it in front of him.

Mizuki gulped and started to shake. To her knowledge she hadn't held a sword in her life and now she was facing someone who defiantly knew how to use a sword like he was born with the knowledge. She held the sword in front of her gripping the handle so tightly that her knuckles turned whiter then they already was. She noticed his grin that said this - is -what - I - live -for.

He lifted the sword to the side of him then like a silent whistle went off he came towards the small girl. Her eyes widen and she froze sacred out of her mind. He quickly closed the space between them rising the sword up to attack. He let it down. Dust was in the air and he let it settle. She was gone.

Mizuki stood behind a tree breathing heavily he mind reeling and thoughts scrambled. The forgotten Hyuuga suddenly knew they weren't kidding when the said she had to met standards and she would get very close to death doing it. _He just about KILLED ME!_ she thought._ damn it...I won't win this one and he'll slice me to shreds._ she then looked up and an idea popped into her head.

" Come on Mizuki come on out and fight me. Don't run and hide." he jeered in his calm voice. She had just climbed up the tree and decided a side air attack would be best. That is when he saw movement to the side of him. He put his sword up just in time to stop her from slicing him. She hung in the air for a second then flipped over his head. She landed to the side on the other side of him swinging the sword towards his unguarded side. Kisame moved just in time for it to just cut a hole into the side of his cloak. He growled and killing light came into his eyes similar to the one that he had when she had cut his cheek.

She didn't wait but brought back the sword with quickness while she stepped forward to try and get him again. This time it hit his sword and she saw the might of it. The sword was gray with what looked like shard scales that covered it. He swung it around the giant thing with extreme skills and tried to get past her guard. It didn't work they just got into a sword lock.

Kisame grunted and pushed down on the other tryign to push out the weaker handler. Mizuki's arms just about gave away when she jumped back then ducked as the massive weapon went over her head then quickly jumped up as he brought it back around and closer to the ground. As she was airborne she lunged towards him sword in front of her then she started to swing it. Sliver flashed in the sunlight. Then came a sound of some thing breaking.

The sword shattered in her hand as it again hit the shark mans sword. She fell to the ground with shock looked at the handle the last that remained of her sword as shiny pieces of metal fell around her. She looked up her sensei her sliver eyes widened and she quickly rolled over to the side. His sword fell just a hair from hitting her and he was already picking it to bring down upon her again.

Deidara who with the rest of them watching stood up ready to stop Kisame right then and there. He stepped forward and was grabbed by someone.

" Don't do it." was the smooth soft voice of Sasori.

" Sasori no dana his going to kill her, yeah." he argued rage building up inside him.

"Just wait and see." the red head stated pulling the stubborn blonde back. Deidara crossed his arms looking away with a grunt.

Back on the training grounds Mizuki was even more shocked as the sword was coming back at her. She flinched. Raising up the hilt _useless thining. Their right when the say pay backs a b.._ Suddenly another idea came to her.

Shock covered the whole scene as the sword was stopped. MIzuki now sat behind her new blade made of her own charka. It was just as much of a surprise that she had the advantage of moving out of the way and attacking Kisame again. He was a little bit slower after recoving from his shock as he tried to block her blow but her charka blade bit in to his side. His sword finally coming around getting her in the leg. A burning pain shoot though the two ninja as the others attack hit them they both pulled away blood dripping to the ground. Mizuki limped father away from him tears of pain in her eyes and she was breathing in quick short breathes.

The others now came into the field seeing that the fight had reach some kind of end. Deidara went over to Mizuki who was kind of leaning on her new blade. He offered her his arm that she took it gladly. Wrapping an arm around his neck and adding weight on to him instead of her injured leg.

"I guess you won by a first hit." Kisame who lend against his sword and holding his bleeding side gave a toothy smile again black eyes glinting in the sun. He stood tall using all of his six foot plus height and slowly walked back to the cave. The others followed last being Itachi that kept giving her recessing looks.

" Great job Mizuki, yeah" the blonde beside her congregated her.

Mizuki smiled" I think that was just luck" She stated as she started to hobble with the help of Deidara beside her. A growl came form her stomach causing her to turn red. " um you think when I get fixed up when can get something to eat?"

* * *

Wel that it for a bit. sorry again. i really don't like this chapter though but here it is i kind of owe it to ya. DA 


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer: If i owned Naurto i would buy myself three homes one here, one in japan and one on the moon, but sadly I do not. But i do like this quote ( I partly own it XD)...  
**

_"If we aren't suppose to eat animals, How come animals are made of meat?" _

* * *

Two months. Two month of being with the most feared beings know but to her they became her teammates and in a odd way her friends. Itachi was her main sensei he tested her on knowledge and fought her the most. She sadly always seemed to lose. Kisame trained her in weapons her favorite being sebon needles. Next came Hidan who had decided to teach her various strategy and tactics in fighting others with a variety of weapons and different hand movements. Sasori then taught her different potions, ointments and poisons. Then last of all came Deidara who helped her with surviving Itachi and training her when she wasn't being trained by any of the others. 

Now were was I going to start ?. oh yeah...

Mizuki( yes this is Hinata) stood in the shower hot needles of water running down her bare ivory skin. Cascades of soap and shampoo slowly rolled over the curves of her well formed body. She ran thin elegant fingers though her hair making sure the conditioner was out then turned the water off and got out. She stood there a moment letting the water drip off her. Then she pulled green towel around her and started to dry off.

It was early morning in the Akatsuki lair and she had gotten up earlier then that to take a shower alone. The said bathroom was huge. It had five sinks, five showers and a tub but only one toilet. She had tried taking a shower in the day but they came and went as they felt like it so she got up really early to beat them all.

Her ears picked up the sound of alarms going off in rooms but she didn't worry they usually had to be pulled out of bed. For a few minutes nothing happened or so she thought. The next thing she heard was the soft sliding of something she peeked over her shoulder. The towel almost fell from her hands as she saw three guys coming in to the bathroom.

Itachi tired as ever was in the led wearing nothing but black boxers with Uchiha crest on them towel in hand until he looked up it dropped to the floor when he spotted the gorl in front of him. Deidara bumped in behind him started to complain until he saw over the others shoulder. He wore only a pair of gloves and a towel around his waist. He dropped something too ,that was beside his jaw. Kisame was looking over Itachi 's other shoulder turning a purple color eyes bulging. He was wearing his cloak like a house coat.

Mizuki stood there a bit not knowing what to do. Turning was out, or maybe it wasn't? She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart then turned around.

" What you've never seen a woman naked before?" she put her hand on her hip. They gulped. She smirked walked over to her cream colored kimono and slide in to the pants of it letting the towel slip from her body to the ground, then went to cover up her breast with the rest, hair in the way. They still stood there. She gave a small chuckle. "Are YOU going to stand there all day?"she tilted her head to the side. " Well you might never get the chance to see a women again soo.." she opened the kimono again flashing them all. This time causing Deidara to faint with a nose bleed, Kisame to turn away and Itachi to shut the door.

She laughed then started fixing her hair face turning red as a fire engine. 'well that worked. They won't bother me for a bit.'

On the other side was load commotion. Kisame was saying senseless things. Hiden who caught what he was trying to say was laughing his head off while Sasori was trying to wake up Deidara and stop his nosebleed. Itachi sat on the couch with a faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

" Why does she get the bathroom?"he growled.

"Cuz she won it form us, yeah." Deidara said as he got up head tilted back. He held his nostrils together blood slide down the side of his face. Kisame looked at him as he managed to clam down. " Shark frenzy over a girl? Such a pussy, yeah." Deidara said looking out of the corner of his good eye at the 6 foot tall fish man.

" I wouldn't be talking wimpy nose bleeder." he commented back crossing his arms across his blue chest.

" Ass hole."

"Idiot"

" Num nuts"

"dope."

"Teme"

Kisame smiled. "Ha! never been with a girl in your life! Well let me tell ya, I have."

"Oh really like those fish that you buy at them pet marts?"

" NO!" Kisame scuffled then came back at him. " well why do you go lock yourself in your room all the time? Huh? I bet those hands just do the trick."

"..."

"I'm I right?"Kisame smiled

Deidara steamed " Well you're a gay fag. Is that why all them play girls come in the mail? Yeah." Deidara stood up wiping the blood off onto his shower towel taking a step towards the other man. " so you can dream about the things you want to do to Itachi?"

Itachi glared at the two. His name should have never been put into their argument.

" I'm doneeeeeeee." said sing song voice as Mizuki came out of the bathroom towel over her shoulder. She had a Sasuke worthy smirk on her face as she crossed the living room in to the hall leading to her room. The next thing that happened was a stampede to the showers. "Men." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Mizuki came out of her room to see what was up with the rest of the gang. She noticed they all weren't in the living room, but in bed! She was puzzled. _what the heck? Why did they go back to bed?_ she questioned. She went up to a shoji door and knocked very softly on it. 

"Umm... Deidara? She asked. The door opened the door his long blonde locks in his face. Ironically he had just been thinking about her.

"Yeah?" he looked down at the girl who was surprised at how fast he had been there.

" Um.. Why is everyone in bed?"she poked her fingers together she looked up at him , then looked past him into his room with curious Hyuuga eyes.

"We have a mission tonight." he stated moving over to block her view. She frowned.

"A Mission at night" She asked scooting over the other way trying to see past him. He moved with her bobbing his head yes. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out what he was hiding. " Do I get to go?" she questioned.

"Umm... I... He was cut off suddenly by a cold hard voice.

"She is not." they turned around to see none other than Uchiha Itachi standing in the hall way red eyes glinting in the darkness of the hall.

"Why not ?" the blonde glared at him.

" She doesn't have a cloak" the Uchiha genius stated turning his glare to onto the girl sending shivers down her spine.

" Well how's she suppose to if she never out on a mission?" The blonde smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest thinking _checkmate that Sharingan man can't just pass that._

Itachi stood there for a moment like he was clueless. (Which would have never shown on his face.) Then said. " She has to beat me first." He said it with finalization then turned back to his room.

Mizuki looked down at the ground shame sweeping over her small form. _I will never beat him. I don't have what it takes_. Deidara looked at her for a moment eye moving over her shape to her red lips, that he longed for, turned into a sad frown.

"Hey Sasori- dana can help you, yeah" He took her arm and led her towards the said puppet man's room. They stopped when the door opened. He had a serious look on his face that caused them both to pale.

"Get everyone in the living room now." he said his tone low. Mizuki caught a hint on sadness but it mainly came out with stress.

"But.."

"Just do it. Hin.. Mizuki come with me." He motioned for her to come into his room. She noticed the correction in his sentence and looked at Deidara who gave her a blank I-don't -know-look. She sighed a feeling of dread and doom came over her. She nodded her head nervous fingers poked together in front of her. When she was in Sasori closed the door.

" I want you to stay in here. " he said flatly. " I want you not to come out until I come in and ask you too. Do you got that?" he asked her black eyes looking in to her pale.

" H-h-h-hai Sasori sensei . B-but why?" she asked stutter the whole time realizing this felt so familiar to her. .

"You see the paper on my desk.?" He questioned her. She looked across his dark room to the desk that sat on the other side and nodded not trusting her voice any more. "Read it."

She nodded again then slowly went over to it. She heard him leave shutting the door behind him. She closed her eyes as she reach the desk and lifted a shaking hand to it. She picked it up and unfolded the paper it felt like a bomb ready to blow. open in her hand she held it for a few seconds longer hearing voices in the other room. Words were being mixed up in her head. comprehension was none existent. She then peeked at it with one white eye, carefully reading the print on the page every word causing her eyes widened in horror. Someone shouted.

"MIZUKI, run" yelled the voice. she let the paper slip from her fingers towards the ground. She turned around looking at the door. She thought she saw someone there but before her mind could process it she was in a world of darkness.

Cold was a bitter feeling, a alone like feeling. Cold can also be the feeling of death. Her eyes blinked open the cold feeling around her. She felt light like a feather and then came bone breaking pain like someone had forced their way in to her mind. She shut her eyes black until in subsided again. This time with opening her eyes she saw the village that she had once ran from and her hide away when she endured Itachi's wrath.

The air was too tense and she had a felling something was oh so wrong. Carefully she picked her self off the ground spinning around in frantic behavior.

no no no no no. she whispered. Looking around her at the world tinted in red.

"Hinata! Hinnnaaataaa!" Her eyes widen it was that name. That name.

"NO" she screamed into the air the world around her now blathed in blood red and dark shadows.

"Hinaaaaaaattttttttttaaaaaaaa!" Howled the voice as more joined, male and female.

"Shut up!" She screamed holding her ears the name bringer pain, and the cold feeling again.

"Hinata." Said one low voice full of venom. She turned so that she could see the owner of it. Yet again she saw the Uchiha. A shiver ran though her sending her whole body shaking.

"Run" he said pulling out his katana. She could hear it slide slowly out then as he leveled it to his side it cut the air causing violent ripples of the sound to quite the voices. Silence was around both them now. Cold,uneasy silence.

White eyes looked at crimson red. The air so still that she felt like she was suffocating. She knew he was using the Mangekyo Sharingan on her, but he was in her hide away in her mind.this was _her_ world. She bowed her head.

He looked at her, head was bowed so that her bangs covered he eyes and hid the facial expression on her face. '_This was going to be easy'_ he thought.

* * *

_**First, the last chapter was in the most raw form that i will ever give you guys.  
**_

_**Second, I'm soo very very very sorry it took me so long to update. But it like things got out of hand. Plus I have severe case of writers block. so if this sux I'm even more sorry. can you please bear with me? Well I'm going to try the next chapter after this and hopefully it's ten times better plus gets up in a reasonable time. It's going to be about the mission.Oh and later I'll rewrite the chapters better.Kay? **_

_**Leave me some Love?**_

_**Darkangel **_


	5. faint

**First, sorry for the wait, second of all, sorry bout the shower scene... yeah... umm that was some humor... well if you call it that..um... sorry it just came to me and i just wrote it... Third, there won't be any mission yet cuz i lost my outline to it and I'm extremely upset on that part. I would like to thank all my reviews and anyone else that has taken the time to read this. I hope my writing gets better as we go..**.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto cuz if i did i would make some changes on killing off hott characters such as our blond stud Deidara.

* * *

Kahona Report on the Akatsuki: 

Kahona Report on the lost of Hyuuga body:

"Hmmm..." green eyes scanned the sheet in front of her. Then she looked at a sheet of paper next to her. They both had something in it but she couldn't figure it out. "Hmmm.." She continued to think.

" What is it grandma Tsunade?" asked a curious voice . His short blond head was already bobbing at the edge of her sight.

" Nothing " she sighed rubbing her temples with her fore fingers. She hated his piercing voice and she hated her job. Well ok not that much it did have it's ups ... somewhere just not here, right now.

"Oh, come on." he whined. She looked up at the young boy standing in front of her. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit with black patches on the shoulders. His headband gleamed in the sun coming in from her office window. She looked at the boy who she was deep inside very fond of but treated him like she didn't._Our future Hokage._

" Fine.." she gave in." the Akatsuki have been quite , to quite for our good. They are up to something..." Tsunade seemed to daze out a bit also she wasn't telling the full truth on things. An odd Idea struck her at that moment that didn't concern the boy at this moment. " Naruto.." the boy looked at her his eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Come back in an hour."

" Yeah!... Ne?" the fox demon vessel face fell. An elegant blond brow twitched " Just do it."

"Awwww man!! "he said then dodged a book that came flying at him. He glared at her then decided to leave there was a change in the room that made him feel like she would pound him to a pulp this time "I'll be back ,believe it." he gave her a thumbs sign then quickly left yelling something about Ramen. Tsunade then went back to thinking. Throwing the two papers down the second one slipped out from behind it so that they sat side by side. The first one the attention grabber said:

The lost body of the heiress Hyuuga Hinata is thought to be in procession of an enemy form the battle a month ago. Hunter nins and tracker nin said that the smell of hers was lost near that border of Fire country... They think the body was then transported by air. It is also said that her scent was mixed with several other scents similar and alike to that of different S-class criminals.

The Hyuuga's have sent out a notice that the body was of a far a way cousin related to the clan but not that of the clan and that she did not have use of their bloodline limit, the body is "useless" so to speak, in an attempt to protect the bloodline and it's secrets not to be reveled.

Also Hiashsi along with elders of the clan have claimed that Hanabi is the sole heir to the clan and that her sister was married off and resides in a village far away long before the war.

The Ninja , like ordered, no longer speak of Hinata or of her death. If any thing the say she was married and that they miss her and hope she is have a good life.

The lady Hokage skimmed though the paper on the back of it was stapled a newspaper clipping of Hinata and her presumed husband. The Hokage smirked at the simulated husband. She took another swig of sake then looked at the Akatsuki report. It said the usual. Only that toward the end was a insert of a new member added to the group. She sighed heavily 'a_nother one bent on the death of human race_' she thought. She drained the last of her drink. ' t_heir should be a reward out' _she poured some more sake. The blonds cat eyes scanned the to papers again. Her vision blurred for a second .

New member, Hyuuga Hinata ,reward.

"Shizune "she called. A girl popped up in the door way. "Let it be know that there will be a reward for anyone who has information on the new member of the Akatsuki."

"Yes lady Tsunade." A brown haired girl bowed to the Hokage that was already gone in thought. She looked out the window of her office. Then as the door was slid shut the papers where sent up in the air. She grabbed at one but the other floated off in to the breeze. ' _Oh great' _Tsunade thought _'now that piece of paper is going to spell trouble' _" Shizune, also tell someone to recover a paper that flew out my window." she called though the door.

Yes lady was heard in reply. She plop back down in her seat borrowing Shikamaru's phase " How Troublesome."

* * *

Unknown to her The paper fell into a cart that caused it to be found by the infamous read head puppet master miles away, who then took it back home along with some other stolen stuff. Which lead to were we left off. 

_"Run" he said pulling out his katana. She could hear it slide slowly out then as he leveled it to his side it cut the air. Silence was around both them. White eyes looked at crimson red. The air so still that she felt like she was suffocating. She knew he was using the Mangekyo Sharingan on her, But he was in her hide away, in her mind._

_He looked at her, head was bowed so that her bangs covered he eyes and hid the facial expression on her face. 'This was going to be easy' he thought._

_"No" she said firmly._

_"tch... then die."_

_"This is my world. Your going to die."_

_A smirk appeared on his face," Hinata-hime you are so naive? This is my genjutsu, not yours." He then was suddenly in front of her. She felt the sword go in to her stomach. The pain was horrendous. She let out a scream of pain. She looked into his eyes the joy in them was sickening. Itachi could felt all fuzz inside though. (If that is possible) . Day one went by in fun for him. He tormented her with the voices o f her village and her taunted her with the fact she was so weak. It seemed by the start of day two in Tsukiyomi that she was and the verge of breaking down completely and the Hyuuga clans greatest secret would be his._

_He just didn't know that she would break the was she was about to. She Stood in a spot in front of him hands covering her face. He looked straight at her as he started to run she wavered and became unclear for a second then appeared whole again. He pushed his treasured katana into the girls body then, went to pull the sword out only to find her grabbing it. Her pale eyes tinted red. A smile that was even equal to the joy he just felt was on her face. It was so oddly out of place that he shran_k _back at it._

_Then it was his turn to feel pain. A sword went though his chest with the most sickening sound and was twisted around. Blood poured from the wound as the sword then was pulled down. He fell to his knees. Her lips were at his ear the voice that came from them was like a addictive drug and didn't fit the shy girl at all._

_" Itachi- sensei. You are so full of your self you didn't even see me break your genjutsu. You didn't think I could do that did you? . I won't be ignored any more. I've taken to much damage so never under estimate me." She whispered " Oh," she pulled the sword back up, "try to call up my past again and I'll see to it you die. " she finished._

The genjutsu faded away and Hinata sat close to where she had fallen earlier and Itachi was on one knee at the door coal black eyes looking at the raven haired girl with hate and uncertainty. _How could she have done that? She was so much weaker then him and she had broke and created a world like his! impossible. And her voice was so odd what was that? Who was that?_But he didn't have to much time to question that as a blond haired man ran into him knocking him into the ground forcefully.

' LEAVE MI- CHAN ALONE!" he yelled has he started to literally jump on his back. Kisame who just got there grabbed the blond by the back of his cloak and lifted him off his partner. Deidara angrily started to kick to get free of the blue man. " If you don't let me go you stupid shark I'm going to..." Kisame laughed a bit and dropped the Iwa - nin to the ground with a thump. He instantly stood up and aimed a kick at Itachi 's head who was still on the floor dazed from the first attack.

Kisame growled, " why you little.." when Sasori popped in between them.

" Hands off the brat." His glare told the much taller man to back down but, he was still half shark.

" Make me..." he bared his teeth and reached for his sword when a cry stopped them from it turning it to a full blown battle. Hiden, who got there last, was depressed that there was no blood shed.

" Mi- chan, My Mi-chan are you ok?" Deidara was hugging the said woman tightly to his chest and she had let out a loud squeak in reply as she turned a bright red.

"Umm yes" she manged to say. Then Itachi tackled them both.

"Die!" He scream trying to get his revenge on the two. Three bodies hit the floor each tangled in the others limbs. There was some squeaks, some tossed around curses and soon Itachi was pulling Hinata's hair. She winched in pain and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ooo cat fight!" Hiden yelled at the three as Deidara pulled Itachi's long black hair hulling him of the frazzled teen. Itachi wasn't going to be taken away that easy and quickly clawed at the other man's hand.

Deidara let go, "What the h..." he didn't get a chance to finish his curse as he was brought back down onto the floor when he tripped on his cloak. Itachi then pounced on the blond punching him in the face a few times and then tried to choke him to death. The explosives experts eyes bulged and his face started to turn blue. Hinata, who recovered kind of quickly jumped in to the fight that she would have normally avoided at all cost, jumped on to Itachi's back trying to put the Uchiha in a choke hold.

Kisame finally out of shock from his partners out of character ness went over, bent down and tried to pull the Hyuuga hime off him.

"What are you guys doing?" a strange female voice asked. Hinata and the Akatsuki's froze and looked at the door. Leaning against it with Hiden now behind her stood a lavender haired women her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Hinata took one look at her brusted into tears letting the dark haired ninja go and ran over to her.

"Oka- san" she hugged the unknown woman i front of her. the woman then glared at Itachi.

"What did Pien say about messing with her mind?"

* * *

**Sorry bout there being no mission but it's really close a promise next chapter. which will be up asap. Now i have to go find that outline...**

**Ja na **

**Dark angel**


End file.
